


Fear of Rejection

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Lena is feeling betrayed and alone after the Supergirl reveal.In this story Alex and Lena were a couple. So it's not completely canon compliant. Also Lena isn't doing anything weird in the lab. Set at the start of Season 5. (There is no Kelly Olsen in this)I decided to pull 3 prompts into one story here. So having combined the 3 it's a little longer than 2000 words. I did this because I am working on a longer story for Christmas and want to concentrate on that one so I can make sure I get it out on time.Rejection, Alone and Celebration Prompts
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: AgentCorp's October Prompts 2019





	Fear of Rejection

“Alex why are you here?” 

Lena’s irritation carried across the room. She vaguely took in Alex’s casual appearance, the black biker jacket and black trousers matching her black boots, it was obvious that Alex had come over on her motorbike.

Alex stepped into Lena’s apartment with determination. She had been seeing Lena Luthor for about a year, on a casual basis at the start but then they started to date, and friends were informed. Then Kara was revealed to Lena as Supergirl by her brother Lex before she shot him. Since that day Lena was still having nightmares. But now her relationship with Alex Danvers had hit rock bottom after she told Alex she couldn't see her anymore. She simply couldn't deal with the betrayal.

“I love you Lena, please talk to me. I miss you.” 

Alex stood in the middle of the apartment and took in her surroundings, it was all so neat, the only thing that looked slightly out of place was the whiskey bottle and the glass on the coffee table. She hadn't seen Lena since Kara revealed her true identity to her best friend a month ago. 

And even though Lena said they were all still friends and Kara would always be her best friend, she was struggling with the hurt she was feeling.

“You all lied to me Alex, the people I thought were my friends. The people I gave my trust to, do you know how hard that is for me to do? Of course you do! Do you know how that feels? To be the only one in your circle of friends not to know the truth? And you know what hurts the most? You lied to me. All the time, when we were working together with Supergirl,” Lena rolls her eyes at mentioning her name, “even when we started sleeping together you didn't even tell me then, you didn't trust me, all those times you said you loved me was that all a lie too?” Lena felt so angry but she held back from slapping Alex around the face, it took great control but she was proud of herself for not going that far.

Alex cautiously moved closer to Lena, “I wanted to tell so many times. Kara wanted to tell you. She was scared of losing you. Do you realise how much you mean to her?”

Lena looked at Alex angrily, “Yes and that’s why I don't understand why I was kept in the dark for so long. You can't tell me there weren't a dozen opportunities when she could have told me the truth, when you could have told me, ” Lena started to pace the room then she looked to Alex who was looking back at her with sad concerned eyes, “of course I know why I am the last to know,” she laughed bitterly, “It’s because I’m a luthor.”

“No Lena that’s not it,” Alex told her urgently, “it wasn't that, it's just Kara left it so long, she didn't know how to tell you, and when you and Supergirl had a falling out, it just made it even harder for her.” 

Alex paused and walked up to Lena and gently grabbed her arm she needed to stop Lena from pacing it was making her anxious, she needed her to stop and she needed her to listen.

“when Kara was with you, you were the one person she could just be normal with, I think she held onto that while she could just to be Kara with someone with no expectations placed on her. It was nothing to do with your name. She values your friendship so much.”

Lena huffed, “And you, do you value our… ‘friendship’ ” Lena did air quotes and Alex sighed.

Alex considered for a moment if to bring up the mind wipe, that for a long time, and most importantly all the time they were working together, she didn't know who Supergirl was either. She decided it was time Lena knew everything.

“There is something else I need to tell you.”

Lena looked at Alex, “Oh this will be good,” she smiled bitterly, “more lies, the more things you have kept from me?”

Alex sighed walked up to her lover and took her hand. The brunette was reluctant but she let Alex carry on anyway.

“Lena,” she began to explain as she stroked her thumb across Lena’s hand that she was holding, “I didn't know Kara was Supergirl for months, all the time we worked together, I didn't even like her much,” Alex laughed at the irony of that statement, “I was in the dark too, just like you.”

Lena looked to Alex’s hazel eyes, they were those same loving, honest eyes she had looked into many times before, she let out a breath she had been holding listening to Alex talk, “What do you mean? How is that possible? You are her sister.”

“I had my mind wiped to protect her,” Alex explained, “The DEO was under government and military control at the time, you remember the whole Lockwood and President situation,” Alex paused for a moment remembering how hard it had been, “they bought in an Alien truth seeker, so that we couldn't lie when they asked us if we knew who Supergirl was, so to protect Kara, “ Alex closed her eyes for a second, the memory overwhelming her, “I asked J’onn to wipe my memories of Supergirl.”

Lena considered this for a moment and looked to Alex who had now let go of her hand and was pacing nervously. 

”I’m so sorry you had to go through that. That must have been hard on both of you.”

Alex nodded, “It was, but eventually my memories came back on their own, a traumatic event triggered it.”

Lena looked surprised and concerned, “Traumatic, Alex what happened?”

Alex looked away to the window as she remembered it, “Supergirl, Kara, she died.”

Lena looked at Alex in shock, “What?”

Alex looked at Lena then, “She died in my arms Lena, it was a fight with the Russian Supergirl, I got there and she was dead,” Alex wiped a stray tear from her eye and then pulled herself together. Lena just stood there listening horrified, because how could Supergirl die, and if she wasn't mistaken she was very much alive right now. She waited for Alex to continue.

“But then I remembered something I had heard while studying Kryptonians, yes sunlight could heal them, but there was sunlight in the trees, in the grass, in nature, I grabbed a ton of grass in desperation and forced it into Kara’s hand,” Alex let out a shuddering breath and continued, “it started to work, she was drawing life, energy from the grass, from nature all around her, it was pretty awesome if I’m being honest,” Alex smiled a little to herself.

Lena stood there taking it all in and it was a lot even for her, she quickly walked over to Alex.

“Oh my god Alex,” Lena stepped up to her, “what you have been through, I can't even imagine it, the mind wipe, Kara dying, and then coming back to life, and now me, rejecting you.” 

Alex looked at Lena and she could see tears in those devastated green eyes. Her heart broke for her, “I’m so sorry Lena, I should have gotten Kara to talk to you sooner.”

Lena turned her back to Alex and wiped her eyes, she hated feeling so vulnerable and so sad, and most of all, she hated that this had come between her and Alex, the person she had fallen in love with. Suddenly Lena felt silly and selfish.

Alex stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her lovers waist, she heard Lena let out a sigh so she held on tighter and rested head on Lena’s shoulder, “Please Lena, please don't tell me this is the end for us.”

Lena held onto Alex’s warm strong arms around her and closed her eyes, if only this was a nightmare and she would wake up at any moment, lying in her lovers arms as Alex held her from behind, like so many times before. If only. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, quietly holding on to each other, both unable to find the words, both hearts breaking with the intensity of it all. Then Lena turned around, breaking the hold Alex had on her, she raised her hands up and cupped Alex’s face, there were tears rolling down her cheeks, she kissed them away and then whispered as she took in her sad eyes, “I love you Alex, I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex let out a sigh of relief then placed one hand to the back of Lena’s neck, pulling her in for a tender kiss, then she took in the sight of the one she loved and smiled. 

Alex had been thinking about this for some time but her plans were derailed when Lena broke up with her. It was now or never and she didn't want to wait forever, because she never wanted to lose Lena again.

“Marry me?”

Lena smiled, but she was puzzled, what was this? It had come out of nowhere, was she joking around? 

“What?”

“Marry me… Let's put all this nightmare behind us and start fresh, together.”

“Alex I…” Lena was slightly stunned. But she was feeling something else too, elation, surprise, that someone would even want to share their life with her. That after all the things they had been through both together and apart Alex would still even want her that much.

Alex cupped Lena’s face and searched her eyes, “Just say yes.” 

Alex felt her heart would beat out of her chest, she was starting to feel a bit sick, had she just made a big mistake.

Then Alex heard the words that took her breath away, that changed her life forever.

“Yes.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and then she started to smile, “Yes?”

“Absolutely,” Lena smiled back, “One hundred percent, yes I will marry you.”

Alex felt like she was dreaming and she had to pinch herself, _ no I am absolutely awake and this is very real. _

Then Lena grew thoughtful, a seriousness clouded her eyes, “But first I have to make amends with Kara, with Supergirl, I cant marry you while we are still at odds. And I’m not sure how to even begin.”

Alex took Lena’s hands in her own, “We can work on that together, and besides, I don't mind being engaged to Lena freaking Luthor for a while.”

Lena laughed and then felt herself being drawn into a gentle kiss, their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

“So how about I do this properly,” Alex pulled away and took out her phone from her trouser pocket, “Give me a minute,” she said as she started to text. Lena watched her with a curious smile.

**Alex texted her sister.**

Alex: _I need your help. _

Kara: _Anything._

Alex: _I need you to take me and Lena to Paris._

Kara: _What? Why?_

Alex: _And bring two platinum engagement rings. (Also told her their sizes)_

Kara: _Alex!!!! OMG! Are you going to propose to Lena?_

Alex: _Just hurry._

Alex put her phone back in her pocket with a satisfied smile.

“Wear something warm,” She told Lena.

Lena looked at her and smiled, “Alex what are you up to?”

Alex stepped up to Lena and put her hands on her arms, “Do you trust me?” Considering trust had been broken, Alex wasn't sure what kind of answer she was going to get.

“Of course, I’ll get changed.” Lena walked off to her huge walk-in closet.

While Lena was changing there was a familiar whoosh on Lena’s balcony, Supergirl stepped into the apartment.

“What is going on?” She asked Alex excitedly and handed her a small box.

Alex took the box and opened it, there were two beautiful platinum engagement rings, she quickly closed the box again when she heard Lena come out of the closet.

“I asked Lena to marry me and she said yes, I want to propose properly at the top of the Eiffel Tower, do you think you can get us in?” Alex whispered to Supergirls ear, so that Lena wouldn't know what she was planning. Supergirl just nodded.

Alex took in the sight of Lena, she was wearing a soft burgundy sweater under a black leather jacket, black jeans and black designer boots. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail which Alex was relieved about considering they were about to go flying with Supergirl.

“Supergirl,” Lena greeted her future sister in law in surprise, “why are you here?”

“My lips are sealed,” Supergirl told her making a motion with her fingers across her lips. Then she smiled mischievously. 

Alex walked up to Lena and took her hand, “You look beautiful,” she could also smell her perfume, “and you smell amazing.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders as they both moved in closer for a kiss.

Supergirl blushed and looked down at her feet. Then made her way over to the balcony to wait.

“Are you ready to go?” Alex asked.

Lena gave a small nod.

Alex took Lena’s hand and walked up to Supergirl on the balcony, “Were ready.”

Lena looked surprised, “What….” 

She didn't get the rest out as Supergirl swept them both up into her arms and told them to hold on tight. Lena’s stomach did a triple flip as they took off into the evening sky.

They landed safely on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. 

It was just after midnight, closed to the public and so they had it all to themselves. It was dark and all around you could see the lights for miles of the city below twinkling like stars. 

Lena breathlessly held onto Alex as she gazed down at the view. She was still trying to get over the fact that she had just been flown to another country in Supergirls strong grasp. 

Supergirl walked around to the other side so she could give them privacy. Inside she just wanted to jump around and scream because she was so happy. She did very well to control her emotions. 

Alex moved from Lena and reached into the zipped pocket of her black leather biker jacket, she proceeded to get down on one knee in front of Lena. 

Lena’s heart was beating so fast at this point she felt she might faint, she was overwhelmed with everything that was happening to her, she was holding back tears because she had never been treated like this before, it was by far the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

Alex looked up at Lena and opened the small box, she took out the ring for Lena and held it up as she asked, “Lena Kieran Luthor, will you be my wife?”

Lena’s tears began to fall then, she couldn't stop them and she didn't care, she was so overwhelmed with joy, “Yes I will.”

Alex stood up and placed the ring on her fiance's finger, then she reached into her pocket again and put on her own ring.

“I don't know how you managed to arrange all this so quickly, but it's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me,” Lena said in awe. Then she looked over at Supergirl who had her back to them and was looking out at the night sky.

“Kara, “ Lena called out.

Supergirl turned around and smiled at being called by her name. Because up until now everytime Kara was Supergirl Lena had kept things impersonal and never mentioned her name. It was almost like she hadn't completely forgiven Supergirl and so she kept things business like. And with Kara she was warm and welcoming, even after the reveal of the truth.

“Lena.” 

Alex watched as the two best friends approached each other.

“I forgive you Kara, and I am sorry if…”

“No Lena, you have nothing to feel sorry for, I should have told you years ago, its my biggest regret,” she sighed and then brightened up, “I am so happy right now for you. For you and Alex.”

“Thankyou Kara, you don't know how much that means to me,” Lena said honestly. Because it meant a great deal that Kara had given them both her full support, she paused for thought and then asked, “Will you give me away on my wedding day?”

Kara’s smile grew even wider, “I would be honored,” she said excitedly.

The two pulled each other into a hug.

“Wow Kara, ouch,” Lena winced.

“Sorry,” Kara let her friend out of her strong grip, “I forget my own strength, Alex will tell you.”

Alex smiled, “Oh yeah, I could tell you some stories, bruised ribs and all.”

“Really?” Lena raised her eyebrow in surprise.

“Play fights as kids,” Kara confirmed.

“Oh,” Lena replied, “I have a lot to learn about your family.”

Alex stepped up to Lena and took her in her arms, “We have all the time in the world babe.”

Lena looked to Alex’s warm hazel eyes and she smiled because she loved being Alex Danvers babe, “Can we go home now? As much as I love Paris, and this view, it's getting a little chilly, and I need warming up.”

“Oh really?” Alex raised an eyebrow, “Well then we best make our way, because I am all for warming you up.”

“Er guys, I’m right here… and I have super hearing,” Kara told them.

They both laughed and pulled Kara over for a group hug before she flew them safely back home to Lena’s apartment.

When Supergirl got there she didn't hang around and she made sure she got well out of hearing range.


End file.
